Recortes de periódico
by Krissia Snchez
Summary: Draco Malfoy tenía un secreto que yacía oculto bajo su cama en una pequeña caja de zapatos. Un montón de fotografías recortadas de periódico, de nadie más que Harry Potter, el cual era su más grande secreto y al mismo tiempo su único consuelo.


_**Aclaración: Los personajes y elementos del mundo de Harry Potter son propiedad y creación de J.K Rowling.**_

 _ **¡Hola!**_

 _ **Vengo a dejar un one-shot que tenía pensado desde hace mucho, pero hasta ahora puedo escribir. Espero les guste.**_

* * *

 _Recortes de periódico_.

Draco Malfoy podía ser un chico arrogante, malicioso, esnob, y despectivo. Pero eso era, tanto mascara, como deber. A él en realidad no le gustaba burlarse de la gente por sus condiciones de vida, no le gustaba creerse el centro del universo, no le gustaba tener que andar deseando constantemente la muerte de su más "grande" enemigo. Pero eso era lo que se esperaba de él, y así escondía su debilidad.

Eso no impedía que tuviera secretos opuestos a lo que mostraba a los demás, y él más grande de esos secretos yacía oculto bajo su cama en una pequeña caja de zapatos. Un montón de fotografías recortadas de periódico, de nadie más que Harry Potter, constituían su más grande secreto y al mismo tiempo su único consuelo.

Había comenzado en cuarto año, en su casa cada vez le exigían más méritos, sus padres habían estado nerviosos, quizás sintiendo que algo se aproximaba a cambiar la estable vida que habían estado llevando desde la caída del Lord Oscuro, y para empeorar Potter estaba en más peligro mortal que nunca antes. Y claro, tenía tanta cobertura en la prensa que era demasiado fácil encontrar fotografías para recortar.

No es como sí sólo tuviera fotografías de ese año, tenía muchos recortes de cuando Potter era un niño, y su rostro era todo ojos verdes e inocencia, incluso conservaba esa foto donde salía abrazando a la tonta de Granger antes de la primer prueba, simplemente porque la cara de susto y sorpresa que tenía le parecía tierna. Pero no recordaba cuando había empezado con ese hobbie. Quizás fue en cuarto año, aunque ya conservaba un único recorte oculto entre sus libros, pero quizás en su mente había comenzado desde la primera vez que había visto a Potter, en la tienda de Madame Malkin cuando su padre le había dicho un poco después quién era y le había mostrado la primicia de su aparición por el Callejón Diagon. Lástima que no había podido encontrar ese periódico nuevamente porque realmente le parecía tierna la fotografía de Harry con cara de cachorrito perdido y su inmensa ropa.

A veces pensaba que era tonto invertir tanto tiempo revisando periódicos, recortado las estúpidas páginas y escondiendo todo bajo su cama como si fuera un crimen. Bueno, sí era un crimen, al menos para él; él debía odiar a Potter, debía despreciar todo lo relacionado al héroe del mundo, debía desear su muerte tanto como deseaba que pudieran acercarse, pero esos recortes de periódico eran lo único medianamente honesto que tenía, eran su escape y su confort.

Cada vez que peleaba con el chico de ojos verde esmeralda, que se insultaban, se lanzaban los peores hechizos que conocían, cada vez que olvidaban las varitas y terminaban en el suelo dándose golpes y patadas, volvía desesperado a su habitación. No contenía sus lágrimas en ese espacio privado, y era limpiándose bruscamente la cara con los puños de la túnica que sacaba la caja y desperdigaba las fotografías por el suelo con toda la intención de tirarlas a la basura, o quemarlas para tener la seguridad que nunca nadie conocería su pecado.

Nunca las botaba porque, curiosamente, los Potter de las fotos siempre tenían sonrisas alentadoras para él, siempre le daban miradas de ternura y lo saludaban, y simplemente no podía deshacerse de ellas, no cuando cumplían con lo que nunca vería en la realidad. Sabía que Harry Potter lo detestaba- él se lo había ganado interpretando el papel que le designaron- que nunca podría pensar en el de forma amistosa, nunca lo saludaría, ni le sonreiría, y jamás, jamás lo miraría con ternura, ni con amor, que era lo que realmente deseaba.

Cuando empezó quinto, ya todo se había ido al demonio, y pensó en deshacerse de los recortes que podrían ponerlo en tanto peligro porque consistían una gran traición a Voldemort, pero decidió dejarlas ocultas bajo su cama con un hechizo de invisibilidad y de candado que sólo el pudiera abrir. Nuevamente no había podido desechar a ese Harry Potter sonriente y amable que nunca podría ver a menos que fuera en fotografías, y creía- esperaba- que en Hogwarts estaría seguro.

Ese año fue espantoso porque su padre estaba demasiado involucrado en lo que esperaban hacerle los mortífagos a Potter y Umbrige no era precisamente una ayuda a la seguridad de Potter, ni a la suya porque si sospechaba de él y de sus sentimientos, la creía más que capaz de ir a revisarle la habitación.

Sexto fue aún peor, con la enorme carga de matar a Dumbledore y Potter constantemente vigilándolo. Si el año anterior no había conseguido más que una fotografía- una espantosa, de cuando Harry fue hallado en el Ministerio que le hacía temer a diario que la muerte de Harry llegará cuando menos lo esperaba- ese año no pudo ni siquiera ver sus preciadas fotografías ocultas debajo de su cama, y realmente lo necesitaba. Sabía que el chico lo había odiado casi toda su vida, pero ese odio cada vez crecía más y dolía, dolía muchísimo ver que su amor estaba siendo asesinado por todas las personas que le rodeaban, que el único sentimiento puro que nunca había pensado en desechar se marchitaba por la tristeza. Además vivía aterrorizado con la certeza que moriría porque no se creía capaz de asesinar a Dumbledore.

Esa última noche, antes de dejar entrar a los mortífagos al colegio, quiso verlas de nuevo, quiso creer que ellos- los Harry de los recortes- le perdonarían por lo que iba a hacer, pero no se sintió capaz de mirar ni siquiera a esas imágenes sabiendo que estaba a punto de arrebatarle a una de las personas más queridas y quizás hasta la vida, con sus acciones.

Entonces llegó lo que más temió, Potter no volvió al colegio el año siguiente, y si bien sabía que muerto no estaba, no podía dejar de pensar que eso podría cambiar en cualquier segundo.

Estar en el colegio era una verdadera pesadilla, teniendo que aplicar _cruciatus_ a los pequeños de primero e incluso a sus mismos compañeros, pensar constantemente en que Voldemort o sus padres podían llamarlo en cualquier momento para que hiciera cosas horrorosas, vivir con el temor que Harry podía morir en cualquier segundo, todo, todo, era una verdadera pesadilla.

Pero al fin tomó una decisión. Durante una noche de luna nueva, donde la luz del satélite no iba a delatar su ubicación, huyó al bosque prohibido, internándose bastante profundo, y enterró la caja de recortes de periódico, jurando que intentaría volver por ellos, llorando profusamente porque sabía que era más probable que no pudiera cumplir esa promesa que le hacía a la persona que amaba.

Y después de eso, de volver a su cama con los pies congelados y sucios porque se había marchado descalzo, decidió que ya nada le importaba y que si tenía la oportunidad de salvar a Harry Potter trataría de hacerlo aun cuando eso significaría su muerte.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 _1 año y seis meses después_

Draco Malfoy marchaba por los terrenos de Hogwarts, un lugar que no era él que conocía pero que estaba en camino a serlo. Le había costado mucho volver pero quería cumplir su promesa, y agradecía poder hacerlo.

Estaba feliz, a pesar del duro camino que había tenido que recorrer, pero también triste por todas las cosas que había tenido que sacrificar. Era una sensación agridulce, pero no dejaba de ser una de las mejores que había conocido.

Se internó en el bosque intentando recordar el camino, ya que cuando había ido a enterrar lo mejor de él en ese lugar, no había podido observar muy bien el camino, tanto por la oscuridad como por las lágrimas. Pero aun así sus pies lo llevaban justo a donde tenía que ir, porque la conexión que tenía con esa vieja y derruida caja de zapatos, llena con las fotografías que le mostraban una realidad que no entendía entonces, era demasiado fuerte.

—¿Falta mucho para llegar?— le preguntó la persona que lo seguía.

—Nop, ya casi llegamos— nunca creyó que ese momento sería posible, ese donde podría responder con "nop" justamente a la persona que siempre anhelo.

—Draco, te dije que si tanto querías fotografías mías podías tomarlas tú mismo.

—No son las fotografías lo importante, tarado— respondió sacándole la lengua, sonriéndole después— Es por lo que representaste para mí en mis días más oscuros, Harry.

Entonces llegaron al lugar indicado, y con ayuda de las varitas desenterraron todo el claro con tal de encontrar el tesoro. Draco se arrodillo en el suelo y dando un golpecito con la varita, abrió la caja. En ellas todos los Harry de las fotografía le sonreían, y miraban con ternura, justo como lo hacía el chico de cabello azabache y los más brillantes ojos esmeraldas que nunca había visto.

—Me hubiera gustado saberlo antes— susurró Harry acurrucándose a su cuerpo— así yo también hubiera podido decirte que sí estos _yo—_ señaló los recortes _—_ siempre te sonreían y te miraban así, es porque yo también te amaba desde entonces, a pesar de todo.

—No importa, ahora ambos lo sabemos y eso es lo que realmente importa.

Draco realmente no esperaba cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a Harry- representado en las fotografías- aquella noche, pero agradecía con su alma haberlo conseguido, y más porque ahora Harry caminaba con él, a su lado, tomándole de la mano para dirigirse a toda una vida juntos.

* * *

 _ **Me perece que en uno de los libros mencionaban que las fotografías mágicas retrataban una parte del espíritu de la persona, por eso los Harry de las fotografías siempre le sonreían a Malfoy, porque Harry también le quería desde siempre.**_

 _ **Así fue como surgió está idea que espero les haya gustado.**_


End file.
